


"bye, love you"

by SomewhereSapphic



Series: SoulMaka Week 2019! [2]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Awkwardness, Confessions, Dorks in Love, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Grocery Shopping, Love Confessions, Realization, Teenage Dorks, but plot twist they MEAN IT, god they're such dweebs but i love them nonetheless, that thing where you're hanging up the phone and say "love you bye"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereSapphic/pseuds/SomewhereSapphic
Summary: Day 4 of Soulmaka Week: instinct“Good,” Maka replied, but there was no bite to it. She reopened her book, plopping down on the couch. “Bye, love you.”Soul froze, eyes wide. “...What did you just say?”AKA Maka lets something slip and Soul just fuckin disassociates





	"bye, love you"

“And remember to check the fruit to see if it’s ripe, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Jeez, you’re so naggy about these kinds of things…” Soul scratched the back of his head, double-checking the grocery list before making to head out. 

“It’s not my fault you  _ don’t know when an apple is half rotten- _ ” Maka fumed, closing the book in her hand with a sharp snap and glaring at her weapon.

“That was once! And it still tasted good to me,” Soul shrugged, crossing his arms defensively. Maka continued to stare at him. “...okay, fine, I’ll check.”

“Good,” Maka replied, but there was no bite to it. She reopened her book, plopping down on the couch. “Bye, love you.”

Soul froze, eyes wide. “...What did you just say?”

“I said bye.” Maka turned around, confused, before turning red as a tomato and sharply fixing her gaze a perfect 180° away from Soul. “Geez, can you not hear me? You need to turn your music down, you’ll damage your ears.”

“Alright, alright,” Soul said, waving her off. Thank God she couldn’t see his face right now. _ Did she really just say what I think she said? _ The scythe could feel a blush rising on his cheeks.  _ Christ. What is this, a bad rom-com? Super unmanly. Get your ass moving, idiot. _ He walked out the front door, locked it, and sprinted as fast as he could away from the house.

Meanwhile, Maka was completely embroiled in regret. “Oh god, did I really just say that??” She buried her head in her hands and groaned before grabbing a pillow and screaming into it. Her neighbors were probably worried, but who cared? She had a crisis on her hands.

Her panic session was interrupted by four little pats on the couch next to her. Reluctantly, she lowered the cushion from her face and glared at the cat. “What is it, Blair? We’re out of fish.”

“Aww, I can’t even check up on you?” Blair frowned- can cats frown?- and rested a paw on her arm. “I heard you screaming, kitten. What’s wrong?”

Maka sighed, scooping Blair into her arms and scratching her along the back of her neck. “...I just told Soul I loved him.”

Blair purred happily, looking completely unbothered. “What are you so freaked out about? I say that all the time- oh yeah, that’s the spot. Right there-”

“It’s not the same thing, you stupid cat!” Maka blushed furiously, almost dropping Blair in her lap. 

“How is it different?”

“I- I don’t just throw that around! I’m not you, or my dad, for that matter.” The meister tangled her hands in her hoodie, biting her lip. “I only say that- I’ve only ever said that to people I really love.”

“Well, do you really love him?” Blair asked, stopping her languid stretching to look Maka in the eye. “‘Cause if you do, there’s not really a problem, is there? You’d probably have to tell him sooner or later.”

“I-” Maka stopped. She’d always known “I love you” as a frivolous phrase her father tossed at the next woman who caught his eye. It didn’t mean anything to him, which is why it had to mean  _ everything _ to her. So, did she love Soul? “I don’t know. I mean… he’d do anything to protect me, and I’d do the same for him. He’s amazing, strong and kind and blunt but not mean. He supports my ideas, even when things seem darkest, and I’ll do my best to make sure those ideas will keep him safe.”

“Sounds like you love him,” Blair said, pressing her paws into Maka’s thigh and curling her tail above her head. “I mean, you two are soul buddies, right? So it makes sense you’d have a bond.” 

“Huh, I never thought of it like that.” Maka leaned back, absentmindedly petting Blair. “...I think I do.” She took a deep breath, ready to admit it to herself.  “I love Soul.”

“So I didn’t mishear you earlier, huh?” A terrifyingly familiar voice sounded behind her, and she whipped around. Blair yelped indignantly before catching sight of the figure in the doorway and freezing.

“...hey, Soul. Welcome back.”

ABOUT 10 MINUTES EARLIER

Soul picked through the produce on sale, practically disassociating as he threw random fruit into the basket. Was this what Maka wanted? Who knew, but it was green-ish and round and that was pretty much all fruits, right? She’d be fine. All he could think about was what had just happened.   
_Bye, love you._ Was it just a slip-up? No way, Maka didn’t say that to _anyone_. It wasn’t like the time Patty had accidentally told the pizza delivery guy “love you” as she hung up the phone because she said it so often. In all the years he’d known Maka, he’d heard her say “love you” maybe… twice?

So did she mean it? God, he couldn’t tell! Women had always been confusing to him, and Maka was probably the most confusing one of all. She acted like she didn’t care, she was impulsive, a know-it-all, rude, stubborn, brash, and she had fat ankles. But despite that all… 

He would follow her to the ends of the earth. Soul was almost surprised at how much he meant it, freezing up as he threw a sack of  _ something _ into the basket he was carrying. “That should be everything, right?” And if it wasn’t, he’d deal with that later. He’d gotten better at dodging Maka’s infamous Maka Chops at this point. 

Soul walked over to the checkout, head spinning. The cashier gave him a strange and vaguely pitying look as she scanned his items.

“Er… are you sure this is what you want?”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Soul paid without a second thought, still puzzling over what this meant. On one hand, since he and Maka were partners, it totally made sense that he’d feel this way about her, right? Weapons were supposed to protect their meisters, that was common sense. But were meisters usually supposed to make their weapons feel like their insides had just turned to jello and put smiles on their weapons’ faces whenever they did something impulsive or dumb? 

No matter how he felt, he knew she probably liked him, right? It would be totally uncool if he rejected her. So he should say he liked her back, right? But that was the thing- like was totally different than love. He liked Blackstar and Kid and Tsubaki and the twins. He _ \- fuck, there it is again.  _ Soul narrowly evaded a crack in the sidewalk, hearing a few damp  _ thunks _ on the sidewalk behind on the pavement behind him when his bag tipped but not caring enough to look back and see what it was. “Jeez, emotions are so annoying…” Soul walked up the steps to the house and unlocked the door.

“-I love Soul.” Maka’s voice shocked him into silence, causing him to startle and nearly drop the groceries he was carrying. 

“...so I didn’t mishear you earlier?” He asked, looking  _ very cool excuse you. _ His meister yelped loudly-  _ cute _ \- and whirled around. Soul totally did not look like a lovestruck idiot when he laughed. “You know, your blush is kinda cute.”

Maka spluttered indignantly. “Excuse you, I’m not cu- wait, what?” She fought the temptation to bury her face in the pillow next to her as she felt her face redden past the point of human ability. 

Soul could feel his face turning as red as whatever that ...thing was he’d tossed into the basket back at the supermarket. (Maybe he should’ve paid more attention to what he bought.) “I said what I said. I- I think you’re cute, okay?” 

Blair watched from the sidelines as the two humans, looking like absolute fools, haltingly confessed to each other. Those idiots… loving someone isn’t nearly as hard as they make it look. She purred softly as the two embraced, smiling her little cat smile. Something else caught her eye, though. What even was that in his hand? Poor kitten must’ve really been distracted.

Ah, whatever. She’d leave the ensuing argument to them. The poor boy was in love, after all. And if he’d somehow bought what looked like the food version of an eldritch monstrosity instead of simple groceries, that was hardly his fault. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! I certainly enjoyed writing it, hehe :)  
> Please feel free to check out my other works and leave a kudos and comment if you would be so kind!


End file.
